


Tripped Up

by Joycee



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter accidentally gets high on cough syrup, Neal tries to calm him with sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tripped Up

Peter hated to admit he was sick. He saw it as a weakness and a nuisance. Whenever he could, he tried to cowboy it out, relying on nonprescription medications to mitigate the symptoms.

He was recovering from a cold that he had been able to cope with pretty well with a little acetaminophen and antihistamine, but it left him with a hacking cough. Not only was it uncomfortable, but people kept commenting on it. He wasn't really sick, he just had this nagging dry cough.

Neal noticed Peter's discomfort, so he bought him a bottle of cough syrup. After the morning conference, Neal took it to Peter's office and presented it to him. Peter looked at it and asked, "Does this stuff do any good?"

Neal replied, "According to Mozzie, it does!"

Peter grinned, "Well, Dr. Mozzie knows best." He removed the lid and and swigged from the bottle. "How much of this am I supposed to take anyway?"

Neal shrugged, "I don't know. It probably says on the label. I think it's pretty harmless. See if it helps."

Peter noted, "It tastes pretty good." After Neal left the office, Peter tried to read the label, but the print was really small and some of the purple colored syrup had dripped down over it. He gave up and took another swallow and set the bottle on his desk.

His cough did seem to get better for awhile. When he started coughing again, he grabbed the cough syrup and chugged some more.

A little while later, Peter became aware that his cough had stopped. He was also aware of feeling a little high. He felt a creativity and clarity of thought that was exhilarating. If he moved his head too fast, he got a little dizzy, but overall, he felt very good.

Peter stepped outside his office and waved to Neal to come up and see him. When Neal came into his office, Peter felt a rush of joy at seeing him. He went over and threw his arm around Neal's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.

Neal looked around in alarm. Peter was always very careful about showing any affection at work. It didn't seem that anyone had seen them, though.

Peter said excitedly, "I was thinking about our new case and I have some great ideas!"

Neal waited for Peter to continue and then prompted, "Okay, what did you come up with?"

Peter looked at him fondly. "What? Oh, I'll tell you. I think you might be the only one who will understand."

Neal looked at him quizzically and asked, "Understand what, Peter?"

Peter spaced out for a minute and then he looked at Neal and gave him a big smile. "Oh. My ideas. You'll unnerstand my ideas."

Neal asked carefully, "What ideas, Peter?"

Peter grinned, "You know, about the new case."

Neal worried, "Are you feeling okay, Peter?" 

Peter responded excitedly, "Oh yeah, I feel great. I wanna tell you bout my new ideas for our new case."

Neal glanced at the cough syrup bottle on Peter's desk and picked it up.

Peter enthused, "That's great stuff. Really worked to stop my cough."

Neal noticed with alarm that half of the bottle was gone. "Oh Peter, did you drink all this?"

Peter looked at the bottle in Neal's hand and squinted. "The print's kinda small," he explained lamely.

Neal noticed then that Peter's pupils were huge. He said casually, "Come on, let's get out of here for a little while."

Peter looked confused. "But I didn't tell you my new ideas about the case yet." He stopped and then asked tentatively, "Did I?"

Neal smiled indulgently, "No, not yet. Let's go somewhere private where we can talk about it. Give me your keys."

Peter wondered, "Keys? To my car? Where are we going?"

Neal explained patiently, "We're going to go to my apartment so we can discuss your new ideas about the case."

Peter said, "Oh yeah. Tha's a good idea. I think you're the only one who'll understand them."

Neal smiled and agreed, "Probably. Come on, let's go. Give me your keys."

Peter gave him his keys agreeably. "Oh, you want to drive. I guess that's okay. Where are we going again?"

Neal giggled a little and said, "My apartment. Come on, buddy." He took Peter's arm and tried to steer him out of his office.

Peter stopped and exclaimed, "Wait. Forgot my cough syrup. That stuff really works!"

Neal grabbed the bottle and laughed, "It sure does. Here, I'll get it."

This time he succeeded in getting Peter out of his office. As they went down the stairs toward the elevator, Peter tripped and almost fell.

"Oh, I didn't see that step. I think it moved." Peter said seriously.

Neal got a tighter grip on him and steered him across the room. As they passed by Jones's desk, Peter told Jones, "Neal's gonna take me to his apartment so we can talk."

Jones looked up quizzically. Neal held up the bottle of cough syrup and gave Jones a significant look. Jones nodded sympathetically, "Oh, well, okay, you take care now."

Peter gave Neal an adoring look and told Jones, "I really love this guy."

Jones chuckled and looked away. Neal blushed and tried to keep Peter moving toward the elevators before he could stop to talk to anyone else. In the elevator, Peter looked surprised and said, "Whoa, the floor's falling."

When they got to Peter's car, they got in and Peter asked, "Where are you taking me, Neal?"

Neal reminded him, "To my apartment, remember?"

Peter replied brightly, "Oh yeah, why are we going there?"

Neal sighed, "We're going to talk about your ideas for our new case - and maybe we'll just rest a little while."

Peter assured him, "Oh, I'm not tired. I have a lot of good ideas to tell you."

Neal encouraged, "Okay, tell me what your ideas are."

Peter grinned at him and admitted perfectly calmly, "I don't remember right now, but they're good."

Neal laughed, "I'm sure they are."

Peter suddenly felt nauseous and complained, "Whoa, your driving is making me dizzy."

Neal instructed, "Hang on, we're almost there. Just take some deep breaths."

Peter began seriously hyperventilating. Neal told him, "Umm, not that much deep breaths, ok?"

Peter looked at him happily and agreed, "Okay. Are we almost there?"

To Neal's relief, they were. He parked and guided Peter up the stairs. Peter wondered, "Now what was I gonna tell you?"

Neal chuckled, "I'm not sure. Why don't you think about it for a minute while I call Mozzie?"

Peter frowned, "I don't trust Mozzie. He's a bad influence on you."

Neal placated, "I just need to talk to him for a minute. I'll be right back. You sit down, ok?"

He walked outside to make his call. When Mozzie answered, Neal told him, "Mozz, Peter drank a half bottle of that cough syrup I brought him and now he's really high."

Mozzie laughed, "The Suit? High? Now that I'd like to see."

"No, you wouldn't, Mozz," Neal said patiently. "Is he going to be all right?"

Mozz thought a minute. "You say he drank half the bottle? Hmmm, is he seeing things?"

Neal answered impatiently, "No, I don't think so. He's just kind of drunk and weird."

Mozzie intoned, "Well, he's probably just at the first plateau. That'll make him spacy and speedy, but he shouldn't hallucinate too much. He may have a real appreciation for music and colors, though. He'll probably be a little clumsy and uncoordinated. His inhibitions will be down and he'll probably be talkative and convinced he's having deep thoughts. As long as he doesn't progress to the second plateau, he should be fine."

Neal looked in and saw Peter getting a beer out of the refrigerator. He said quickly, "I don't know what all this plateau stuff is, but I've got to go. He definitely can't be left alone. Maybe I can call you back in a little while if he calms down. How long is this going to last anyway?"

Mozzie answered, "Oh, probably six to eight hours. Something like that. Whatever you do, don't let him take any more. The effects of DXM, the active ingredient, are dependent on dose. At really high doses, it can have serious psychedelic effects. A lot of people have bad trips."

Neal assured, "Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't get any more. Anything else I should worry about?"

Mozzie instructed, "Every individual reacts a little differently. You might keep an eye on his blood pressure. Don't let him overexert himself or get overheated. Stay away from coffee - too much caffeine. He'll probably be fine. Maybe he'll even have fun. He won't remember much by tomorrow."

Neal replied, "Okay, thanks Mozz. I gotta go. Keep your phone near in case I need you."

"You can count on it, my friend," promised Mozzie.

Neal went in and took the beer away from Peter, chiding, "Oh, I don't think we need this right now. How about some water, or I can make us some tea?"

Peter was walking around looking at things curiously. "You have a nice 'partment, Neal," he observed, as if he'd never been there before. "How do you make things spin around like that?"

Neal went over and put his arm around Peter and tried to guide him to sit down on the couch, but Peter got right back up and started walking around the room in circles. "This feels really weird, Neal," he said with wonder.

"What does?" Neal asked him.

"Walking in circles," Peter replied dreamily. "See?"

Neal tried again to guide to him to a chair, but Peter resisted. Neal put both arms around him and hugged him. Then he kissed him on the mouth.

Peter stopped walking and looked at Neal with amazement. "You kissed me," he said.

Neal smiled and agreed, "I did. Come sit by me and I'll give you a back massage. Would that feel good?"

Peter nodded. "I like back massages. You're good at that." Then he remembered, "Wait, we're s'posed to be at work."

Neal reminded him, "We're working at home, remember? You were going to tell me some new ideas you had about our case. Wanna talk about it?"

Peter finally sat down. He said agreeably, "Yeah, we can talk about it. I can't remember what my ideas were. Do you have any ideas?"

Neal hugged him and gave him another kiss. "It's not important. We can talk about anything you want to."

Peter leaned into him a little and Neal massaged his shoulders. "Mmm, good," Peter murmured. "You're being so nice to me."

Neal asked him, "How are you feeling, Peter?"

"Oh, I feel great," he said. "Cough's gone. Head's a little bit whirly." He was quiet for a minute and Neal was relieved.

Then Peter turned toward him and stated seriously, "We need to talk about things."

"What things?" Neal asked curiously.

"You know, about you and me," Peter explained. He looked solemnly at Neal and said, "I'm married."

Neal replid gently, "Yes, you're married to Elizabeth. You love Elizabeth."

Peter said simply, "I love Elizabeth, but I love you, too. I love to have sex with you. You love having sex with me, too, don't you?

Neal smiled, "Peter, you know I do."

Peter continued sadly, "But I can't marry you and you might marry someone else. Then you won't want to have sex with me anymore."

Neal felt a little uncomfortable, so he tried to change the subject. "Peter, what's your favorite thing to do?"

"Having sex with you?" Peter responded.

"No, I don't mean sex. What else do you like to do? You like sports, don't you?"

Peter replied, "You don't like sports."

Neal said, "I like painting."

"Yeah, and stealing stuff," Peter pointed out.

Neal laughed. "Maybe we should go back to sex. What's your favorite thing to do in bed?"

Peter thought a minute and asked, "With you or with Elizabeth?"

"Let's say with me," Neal told him. He leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly.

Peter answered enthusiastically, "Well, I love it when you blow me and I really love fucking you!"

Neal persisted, "Do you like me to fuck you?"

"Mmm, sometimes," he replied honestly.

"How about kissing?" Neal tried, as he moved in close to him. "Do you like kissing me?"

"Oh yeah," Peter sighed and leaned into Neal's kiss. "Oh yeah, I do."

"Come on, Peter, let's get undressed," suggested Neal.

Peter cooperatively began removing his clothes. Neal could see he was partly hard, so he reached over to gently rub his cock. Peter murmured, "Mmm, I like that. Making me hard.

Neal took his own clothes off. Then he pulled Peter to his feet and led him to his bed.

Peter sat on the side of the bed and smiled goofily at Neal. "Gotta piss," he announced.

Neal stepped out of his way so Peter could get to the bathroom. In a minute, Peter called him. "Neal?" Neal answered, "Yes, Peter, I'm here." "Neal? I can't piss," Peter whined.

"Oh....well, maybe you need something to drink," Neal suggested.

Peter came out of the bathroom. He reminded, "You said I couldn't have a beer."

Neal chuckled, "I said you could have water or tea. Want some?"

Peter hesitated, "Water? Or tea?" Neal replied patiently, "Whichever one you want."

Peter looked puzzled. "I can't decide. I need to piss, but I can't."

Neal sighed, "How about running the water in the sink? Maybe that will help you get started."

"I think I'd rather have tea," Peter decided abruptly. Neal laughed and put his arms around him. "I don't think you know what you want right now."

Peter questioned innocently, "Did I do something wrong?"

Neal reassured, "No, Peter, of course not. Come sit on the bed with me."

"Will you bring me some tea?" Peter asked. "And talk to me?"

Neal agreed, "I will. Let me get some tea and then I'll come sit with you."

Peter interjected, "And talk?" Neal sighed and confirmed, "And talk."

When he got back, Neal set the tea down. Peter was staring at his penis and lightly fingering it. Neal climbed onto the bed next to him and suggested, "Let me help you with that." He replaced Peter's hands with his own and began to encourage an erection. Peter continued to watch him as if his penis wasn't attached to his body.

He looked at Neal and inquired seriously, "Do you like it?" 

Neal was a little confused about what Peter meant, but he assented, "Yeah, I like it."

Peter asked, "Want me to do it to you?" Neal spread his legs and agreed, "Sure."

Peter checked, "Do you have to piss, too?" Neal burst out laughing. "No, but you do."

"Yeah, but I can't," Peter responded sadly.

"Never mind," Neal soothed. "Here, drink some tea. That'll help."

Peter shook his head. "No, that'll just make me have to piss more. And I can't."

Neal saw a certain logic to that. He assumed the drug was inhibiting Peter's ability to start his stream, but he didn't know what to do. He thought about calling Mozzie again, but decided to wait till later.

"Peter," he asked lightly, "What do you think was our was most fun case?"

"The one where I caught you," Peter answered with a big smile.

"I guess it was," Neal agreed. "But we've had some fun working together, haven't we?"

"We have," Peter nodded. "You're not quitting, are you? You're not leaving?"

Neal showed him his anklet and pointed out, "I can't. Remember?"

Peter asked curiously, "Do you hate that?" Neal reassured him, "No, it's not so bad."

"Would you leave if you didn't have it? I think you could get it off if you tried. You could probably take it off and get away if you wanted to." Peter challenged him.

"You'd just come after me and catch me again, Peter," Neal chuckled affectionately.

"Would you mind?" asked Peter. "Or would you let me catch you?"

Neal looked at him closely. "What are these questions about, Peter? What's worrying you?"

"Don't want to lose you. You're 'mpotant to me," Peter stated sincerely.

Neal blinked back a tear. He grabbed Peter and kissed him again. "Come on, let's have sex!"

Peter kissed him back and for a few minutes they made out and petted each other, their cocks getting hard again. Neal bent to kiss Peter's cock and ran his tongue along it.

Peter tensed and interrupted, "Wait, have to piss!" He got up and hurried into the bathroom and Neal was relieved to hear him urinate.

Peter came back and proclaimed proudly, "There. That's better."

Neal smiled at him and asked, "Want some tea now?"

"Nope," Peter exclaimed. "Wanna have sex!" He launched himself enthusiastically at Neal and wrapped his arms around him. 

They resumed stroking each other and Peter reached for Neal's cock and began to jack him enthusiastically. Neal leaned into it. He sat facing Peter with his legs stretched out and his arms around him. He reached down with one hand to take hold of Peter so he could reciprocate. 

Peter groaned and leaned his head back, his face full of pleasure. Neal reached up with his other hand and stroked Peter's face. Their hand movements became faster and more intense as they pleasured each other. Neal enjoyed watching the joy on Peter's face.

Neal removed Peter's hand and moved up so his legs were wrapped around Peter's hips and their cocks were pressed together. Neal thrust against Peter and hugged his chest. Peter supported him with one arm and then slipped one hand between them to rhythmically massage their cocks.

Neal held tight to Peter and claimed his mouth using lots of tongue, while Peter's hand movements became more urgent. Neal could feel Peter's hips thrusting against him. Suddenly, Peter leaned back and moaned and his hand stopped.

Neal pulled back from him a little to look at him. "What's wrong, Peter?"

Peter pulled back a little more and looked down. "Can't come," he explained sadly. "Not gonna be able to come."

Neal felt his own erection softening and he reassured Peter, "That's okay. We don't have to."

Peter volunteered, "Want me to blow you? You can come."

Neal shook his head and hugged Peter. "No, I'll wait for you. Let's just cuddle, okay?"

Peter relaxed and happily took Neal back into his arms. They lay quietly together for a little while, casually running their hands over each other.

Peter sat up and complained, "Room's spinning around again. Could I have some tea now?"

The two friends sipped their tea companionably. Neal believed Peter had calmed down some. He was less hyperactive and his disconnected thoughts were becoming more focused. 

When they finished their tea, they lay together comfortably and Neal began nuzzling Peter again. Peter stroked Neal's back and played with his hair, murmuring, "So soft." Neal got Peter to lie down and he sighed and closed his eyes.

Peter commented, "This has been a strange day. I couldn't concentrate on work."

Neal smiled and suggested, "Maybe you were just tired. Why don't you just rest a little while."

"Will you stay with me?" Peter wondered. Neal squeezed his shoulder and assured him, "I'll stay right here beside you." He continued to rub Peter's back lightly as he drifted into sleep.

Neal was almost asleep himself when Peter roused himself and looked around with alarm. Neal asked worriedly, "What's the matter?"

"Weird dreams. Really weird dreams," Peter mumbled, still not completely awake.

Peter looked at Neal and tried to focus. He commanded, "Stay still, Neal. I wanna look at you. I wanna remember you."

Neal worried, "What do you mean remember me? I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh yes you are," Peter intoned mournfully. "You're gonna leave me."

"No," Neal protested gently. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"But you will," Peter insisted. "I can't marry you. I can't keep you."

Neal nodded slowly, "Peter, maybe someday I will have to leave, but not right now. Can't we just enjoy the time we have together."

"I do enjoy our time together. Don't want it to end," Peter said softly. "Not fair to you, though."

Neal tried to think of a way to get out of this conversation that he did not want to have. He tried, "Peter, are you hungry? I'll fix us something to eat."

Peter shook his head. "Not hungry. Dizzy. I'm gonna miss you so much, Neal."

Neal pleaded, "Peter, let's not think about that now. Let's just enjoy being together, okay?"

Peter mused, "I never loved a man like I love you. Never loved a woman like I love you, either. But that's different."

Neal kissed him to shut him up and tried massaging his crotch again. Peter responded with a nice hard erection.

Peter moaned, "I want you so much. Stop spinning around and hold still." They kissed for a while, casually rubbing against each other.

Peter broke off and rolled over onto his back. "I love sex with you, Neal, but that's not all. I love how smart you are and how much fun you are, and of course, you are so beautiful. I love your creativity and energy. I even love your mischievousness. Did I say that right? Mischievousness?"

Neal laughed, "Yeah, you said it right, Peter. You don't have to tell me all this. I know you love me."

"Oh yes," Peter asserted earnestly, "I need to tell you these things. They're very important. Maybe the most important things there are."

Neal decided to play along. "I love you, too, Peter. I love how smart and creative you are, how strong and steady and reliable you are. I even love how honest you are."

Peter looked at him fondly and said sentimentally, "We're a good team, aren't we Sundance?"

"We are, Butch," Neal agreed, his eyes suddenly filling. "We're the best."

"Yeah, but you're still gonna leave me. It's okay. I know," Peter said resignedly. "Don't lie to me, Neal."

Neal looked back at him lovingly and promised, "I won't. Now Peter, could we please stop talking and make love?"

Peter smiled ruefully, "Yeah, we can do that. But I still might not be able to come."

"This time, let's just take our time and see what happens," Neal told him. Then he began to explore every surface and crevice of Peter's body, wanting to map it so he would always remember every detail. He knew what Peter was saying was true. One day, Neal would have to leave. Right now, he wanted to make the most of every minute they had together.

Peter finally seemed to relax a little. By the time Neal reached his balls, Peter was moaning softly, his hands tangling in Neal's hair. He was responsive to Neal's every touch. He moaned, "Sooo good, sooo good. You're so gooood."

Neal began to suck him luxuriously, taking his time, licking and nipping and teasing, drawing him in more and more. Peter tightened his grip on Neal's hair and began to rock into his mouth, groaning softly. Neal increased his pressure and used his hands to massage Peter's ass, swiping his asshole with wet fingers.

Neal ground his own cock against Peter's leg, feeling incredibly aroused by Peter's intense responsiveness. He backed off Peter's cock and licked him and then stroked him with his hand. Peter reached under Neal's arms and pulled Neal up to kiss his mouth. 

Their cocks mingled and they slowly began rubbing them together as they enjoyed deep passionate kisses and clung to each other. Peter murmured, "You feel so wonderful, Neal. You taste so sweet." Neal had never felt more loved. 

As they lost track of time and space, they just cherished being in the moment and feeling each other, loving each other. Then finally they were both moaning and increasing their pace and intensity in perfect harmony. They were panting and sweating and clutching each other tightly.

Just when Neal thought he couldn't last another minute, Peter cried, "Oh Neal!" and finally found his release. Neal was right there with him, joining in a mutual climax that seemed to go on and on.

At last, they lay back, utterly overwhelmed by their experience of closeness and peak excitement. Neal turned his face to Peter's and gasped, "That was so incredible." Peter smiled lovingly and squeezed him and purred, "Mmmmm, Neal."

Neal rolled over and melded into Peter, flinging one arm over his chest and winding one leg over him. He closed his eyes and rubbed his face against Peter's neck, taking in Peter's warmth and his smell and the rhythm of his breathing. In that moment, Neal couldn't imagine ever wanting to be anywhere else.

But Peter sighed wistfully, "I'll never forget you, Neal. I'll never stop loving you. Remember you can always come back home. I'll always be here for you."

**Author's Note:**

> DXM cough syrup effects: https://www.erowid.org/chemicals/dxm/faq/dxm_experience.shtml  
> NOTE: Abuse of DXM is dangerous and not recommended.
> 
> Peter and Neal are my favorite characters created by Jeff Eastin for the White Collar series on USA TV.


End file.
